Council of Seven
by TheJudicator
Summary: A year after the fall of apocolypse, new threats endanger the earth. It's hope for survival: A team of mutants specially trained by the old gods and heros of old. Just what is to come, and when? Read on. Story is after the Introduction.
1. Introduction

The Hellfire Club, Said to be ancient beyond years, rivalling that of the formation of the British Empire. Led now by Sebastian Shaw, A tyrant who believes in nothing more than power, and his ambitions powered by those who join the club for wealth, power and greed. In this current day in age, the great wealth of the world are said to be members of it. Key members of every parliament in Sebastian Shaw's pocket. All except for one; Hawk Kimeraki. A man who started a company just after the end of the cold war where they made billions from.

Hawk Was a great man of greater fortitude and of increasing wealth. Thing was, despite all that Shaw had done to try and convince him to join the Hellfire Club, He had turned them down at every turn. Every time they tried to black mail him, they came up with nothing, as if he either hasn't done anything wrong with his life, or there was something that couldn't be found out because it was so well covered up, that it was based upon the last century of cover ups that were near impossible to uncover. The great secret was, the Kimeraki name was Japanese, one that was based upon ancient Samurai culture. However Hawk was indeed an American Citizen. Mr. Kimeraki was head of Kimeraki International, solely to give jobs to those who needed them, Mutant and Human alike. Convicted men and those with disabilities.

His company was based upon many things, but it was a huge thing of Convience stores than anything else, providing products to the people at reasonable prices, for both Human and Mutant alike. Mutants who didn't have anywhere else to go, often came to him for help in personal meetings and often more in just complete and utter rags for clothes. Convicted Felons who didn't know anything about the world, came to him and he put them to work, gave them lives. Whenever the press asked him about his moral values concerning said men he often replied that it was his code of honour that demanded it of him. And thus leads us to our story.

But was also funded by Mr. Kimeraki and many other secret men who chose to remain secret. As for those of the HellFire Club, they all remained in the world, secret from all and leading their companies on huge financial profit, however just a mere stepping stone to Kimearki Int. considering that he was not a bias, and offering help to those in less favourable countries and in going places that most wouldn't such as gorilla owned countries, after striking bargains with them about giving them food and medical supplies, they would in turn allow safe passage through their territories, grant them protection and for those that worked for him, there was no protection percentage. Again these were under the table deals that he dealt with personally and sent very trusted associates to deal with them if he was unable to do so. Whenever approached by others from other companies as to try and betray him, they immediately refused their offer, and often told him, where he bought the majority of the stocks and put them to work for him. However there are also a great deal of other things that he has: He has several factories, dis-eleged scientists and workers who put their brilliance designing state of the art technology for a great deal of people that help fund him, and under the table contracts from S.H.E.I.L.D. Stark Enterprises, Fisk Corporations and Rasputin International(OC company for another OC character XP)

The Pairs that will be coming are:

Emma-OC/Hawk: There you go.  
Kitty-OC/you'll see!: I know I can be a bugger at times.  
Ororo-Oc: Been working on a plot line for these two longer than I've been planning out Hawk and his character, and beleive me; That's a extremely long time.

References to  
Scott-Jean: Cause it just seems right  
Rogue-Gambit: Because I think it's cute.  
Logan-Wanda: Trying something new. I'll see how it pans out, if it doesn't work out. Oh well.  
Rasputin-X-23(Name to come later, when Logan is going to be trying to kill Peter. lol. Again I am trying to think out side of the box here.): For this pairing. I'm thinking that Calm and Collected with Rage and Instinct ballance each other out. I feel sorry for the Poor Russian already.

More to come later, When I remember all the other characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. The Original Characters in these proceedings are mine and mine alone. Forgive me if I get some things wrong about the world, but again, I like to play around with things. I own comics, I own movies and DVD series. But I do not own it at all! Though I do wish I did.

And I will be hopping between main Charaters every Few chapters. Which will be consisting of Hawk and the OC's. And I will be joining the plots together in the in the long run. lol. Just think of the Book Eldest by the author of the 'Inheritance' Series. Whose name I can't rightfully remember. (Has the book somewhere in his room and is to lazy to go and look for it at the time being) and how he keeps on jumping between characters. Quite engenious really. Now please enjoy, and do keep in mind that this is my first fic, feed back on all chapters is very welcome. Note that I do do this during my off time from work, and between breaks and A thanks to those who have been most supportive and adding your own opinions and ideas for the further creation of the fanfic!


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting with evil

Chapter one - The Meeting With Evil.

In the middle of New York city sat a huge tower that rivaled the Twin Towers that were in California. On the top floor sat a huge office, made of black marble, and seemed to be of great historical value there. There were ancient armor's of Iron from the ancient days of King Arthur, or supposedly the only remaining sets from that era. There was also Roman Armor, perfectly presevered behind a glass wall. Then the Templar armor and crest, along with blade and Sheild that were preserved through time in the same case. Samurai Armor of eight sets, each having a different clan crest at it, indicating that the people who wore them were all of great importance. The swords there were completely authentic. Sometimes he would catch the security guards going through his vast collections of paints, rare armors and weapons, various stones, tablets, tables and scrolls of old. Most which should be in a muesum were in his private collection.

Down at the end of the hallway there sat a desk, and behind it two large oaken doors that seemed to be framed for some giant room. At the desk sat the secretary who seemed to be of great use to the man who seemed to be running the place. Brown hair, pen between thin lips that had red lipstick, Black business suit with pant leggings with high heels. At the base of the two doors, stood two men in black business suites, They looked like twins, one having a scar upon the right eye that went over the cheek, and the other having a set of tattoos upon his face righ tunder the left eye. Both men were built, and appeared to be of great stature, question was who were they.

Light thuds hit the ground as a pair of white high heels came walking down the hallway. Of course the sudden noise brought the attention of the guards at the door, who immedately looked towards the approaching figure. She was tall and Slender, Ample curves in all the right places, and in a business suite that seemed to say 'I'm single and liking it, back off.' Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a short business bun and her blue eyes seemed to have a pair of silver reflective shades and there was a small hint of make up of white that really helped her look good.

Emma Frost, CEO of Frost Enterprises, and The White Queen of the HellFire club.

She had been sent here by Shaw to ensure the co-operation of Hawk Kimeraki, though by the vast collection that he had in the hallways, it was a sure bet that this man was wealthy beyond anything one could imagine. Both Guards regarded her with a mild patience, but she sensed no ill feelings towards her. Not even Perverted ones. Strange really. They're minds just said something along the lines that she was cute, but out of their league. Emma Frost couldn't hide the small smirk that appeared upon her face. They both seemed to be married or have a girlfriend that they were both in love with.

"I'm here for my three o'clock appointment with Mr. Kimeraki. Could you let him know that I've arrived." Emma Frost stated.

Of course the secretary just glanced at her for a moment before looking down towards the date book. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask for some Identification Miss. Mr. Kimeraki has often been pranked when he was first starting out by people who wanted him to help fiance their slowly deterateing companies. This is standard procedure for everyone that makes an appointment with him." The Secretary stated who seemed to be busy cracking down a serious math problem that didn't seem to end, though the solution was already there. A college student earning a hefty pay getting through school while also dealing with the smaller problems of what Mr. Kimeraki was doing.

Of course Emma Frost didn't account for that, but instead of being insulted about being asked for her ID she just simply reached into the small purse, pulling out a small white women's wallet that held four different credit cards, her identification, and several numbers of men that wanted her to call, but she would never get around to it. "It is completely understandable for such incidents." She stated as she showed her Identification.

The Secretary looked at it, the picture and then at the face and nodded to her lightly. "It's all there. Mr. Kimeraki has been expecting you, he has moved his board meeting to after your meeting with him because he was told that it may take some time before you and he finish." The Secretary then gestured to the body guards which one just poked his head and stated that she was there.

When the one who opened the door, brought his head back out he nodded to her. "Mr. Kimeraki will see you now Miss. Frost." The one body guard stated just as both pushed, what appeared to be really heavy doors open as though they were slight push overs. No sounds came from the doors, indicating that they were somewhat well maintained every night. She just nodded to them both before she proceeded into the room. The room itself seemed to be owned by a man of the old order. There were ancient paintings, black marbel walls, expensive persian rugs beneath her feet, a large oaken desk, and more suites of armor from times before she could count. By the colorful figures upon the peices they must have belonged to people of great importance, Generals, Kings or Emperors.

Behind the huge desk sat a figure dressed in a black business suite, who had peircing blue eyes and black hair with silver streaks in it. Perhaps it was from old age, she couldn't tell. But She already knew that this was no man to anger, nor to try and lie to. She had told Mr. Kimeraki that she was wishing to buy up the remaining percentage of the shares that Kimeraki International had, she said that only such a percentage bought from them could only be signed off by Hawk Kimeraki himself, thus made the appointment.

The man seemed to be an imposing figure of about six feet, and of muscular build that would put the greek gods of old to shame. When Shaw had told her that he seemed to be an imposing figure, it was the understatment of the century. It seemed as though his eyes held no true emotion behind them, and that there was a good deal of logic and reasoning behind the cold eyes that were of Hawk Kimeraki.

"Miss Frost. I must apologize for the Identification check. However it is neccessary. Now you mentioned that you wished to buy the remaining seven percent of the current shares that my company holds, correct?" Hawk Kimeraki stated in a sort of business like tone.

Emma nodded to him lightly, only to be slightly spooked by the closing of the huge doors that seemed to have closed effortlessly as everything else was in that building. Soon Hawk had gestured to the large red chair in front of the desk that was waiting for her to sit.

"Now allow me to get straight to the point, Mr. Kimeraki. I have invested time and money into a great many things and your company seems to be the next logical solution. Since you have over stepped many of the leading competitors, it would only be wise to hold a large percentage of what remains. Thus I do hope that when we're done here, and if I get the stocks, I will be invited to the board meetings." Emma stated with some confidence.

Hawk was rarely impressed and amused at the same time. Not many had the courage to act like she did just now infront of him. He just simply raised an eyebrow to her before he pulled open a drawr and pulled out a large folder for her to sign. "You'll sign the dotted lines there, and the stocks are yours. Aswell the next board Meeting is this after noon. I expect one of your family history and influencial back ground should understand that this is indeed a rare occurance. So please, if you must cut the board members down for stupid decisions, do so with blunt force before sticking the knife into them." Hawk stated with a hint of a smrik tugging at the edge of his lips.

Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow now. She had tried to probe his mind during the statement, however it seemed as though his mind wasn't there, as though she couldn't get into it period. There was indeed something different about him, though she would put it to bed for now. She just reached out to the file to find a pen already there waiting for her and she just simply started to sign her name upon it.

"Excellent, now that this is over, the lunch meeting for the board is starting soon. Would you like any sort of food preferable so that way you do not feel left out? Or would you prefer just to have the special from the cafeteria?" Hawk had asked as he slowly stood up, his suite holding to his frame that seemed to leave a bit for the imagination, however she had a sneeking suspicision that it wasn't fat. Of course she stood up slowly as he offered his arm for her to take as an escort. "Miss. Holmes. See to it that the Stock file upon my desk is given to the proper people and that it is filed properly before the end of the day please."

He Of cours received a 'Yes, Mr. Kimeraki' as the secretary now known as Miss Holmes seemed to be glaring daggers at the back of Emma Frosts back. Of course they both either didn't notice, didn't care, or both.

"You know. I do beleive that my Secretary thinks that your the anti-Christ on high heels Miss Frost. I'm just completely comfounded as to why she would get angry with you when half the board members who I meet with on a daily basis to keep them happy, consists of women older than you." Hawk stated with that small smirk of his.

"What can I say. I'm popular." Emma replied as Hawk chuckled and Emma laughed while the Secretary fumed.

The guards both looked at the Secretary and then at each other before talking to each other. "You know. I thought she was going to blow a Gasket on that one." Said one guard.

"Tell me about it. Homles needs to calm down before her face goes Nuclear, Josh." The other Replied, both snickering silently while the Secretary threw them a dark look that could have melted steel.

"I heard that you men in black wannabe's. Get a better job." She screeched at them only to get snickered at some more.

"What ever you say, you damn harpy." Replied Josh before being pelted in the head with a large book, falling to the floor and the one still standing just out right laughing at these turn of events. 

Board Meeting Room

The Board Members were all gathered around the huge table, though one extra chair remained. One took out a stop watch and checked it before closing it again when the doors opened. The Board seemed to be something angry with him as they all seemed to have something to pick with him bringing a unknown variable into the fold.

"Mr. Kimeraki, What is this? We were not aware that there was another place put on for the board." One man spoke up.  
Hawk just sighed lightly to them before leaning in and whispering in Emma's ear, who just shook her head lightly as she took her seat to the right of him.

"Miss. Frost is here as she has just bought the remaining stocks of Kimeraki International. Now on..." Hawk was immedately cut off by one of the board members.

"Such decisions should always be brought to our attention before allowing a outsider join our fold. Your lack of Judgement is somewhat appalling..." However Hawk cut him off there, as Emma narrowed her eyes darkly towards the man.

"That will be quiet enough. As CEO, Chairman of this board and President of this company, Holding the sixty-nine percent of the shares that matter, I have final say in all things. I have sold the last seven percent of the shares to Miss. Frost, and have made her a acting member of this board as of twenty minutes ago. Any further questions before we get down to the new display of metalic programming?" Hawk stated with a voice that commanded respect and if crossed would end up crucifying anyone who questioned him without proof of anysort.

There was a shake of heads, though the silence in the room indicated as much. "Good. Now onto the reports. Our finaces in Brazil are donig well, as well as Spain, Turkey and Prussia. In short. Our monthly revenue is going up by two hundred percent with in the last four weeks. Thus we have passed Oscorp and Osborn in the cheif supplier of technology to the United states military while also helping out the regular people. Now I understand that you all question me about cornering the market, however considering that we are now also being asked to design technology for Korea, China and Japan, I beleive that we are doing well. The small shops for the things that we sell for the other companies is just that, small change that helps out the every day consumer aswell as builds up our reputation."

There were murmurs of Agreement, however there were still many doubts that lingered, and Emma picked up on them immedately. "Mr. Kimeraki. If I may be as so bold. Don't you think your streching your self just a bit thin? I mean you have small shops in every major and minor city and minor country all around the world, selling off other peoples products for the cost that they could buy at Walmart or Zellers. I have to understand your reasoning behind it." Emma stated lightly.

Hawk nodded thoughtfully to her, having been addressed in such a formal tone while also wondering when someone would have the back bone to question it. "My father once to me that kings need the people, and the people need to work in order to keep the good kings around in good working order. Thus is why I'm gathering support around the world so that I may be able to make a difference for the greater people. True there are many of those who question me about how or where I put the staff, however people in need of second chances need them. How many screw ups have you all taken, including yourself Miss. Frost and you've been able to get back on your feet and able to get more than what you had lost in the long run?"

Emma nodded to the reasoning. It was a more emotional response that she had heard from him. However in him giving the second chances to people who need it, it seemed as though he was inviting people to try and get killed. However Emma already knew that this was a man who was never gambeling. The Board Members nodded to him in agreement before he started to move on.

"Now there is a presentation from metalergy that is saying that it can program metal to take any shape or form that we would need. In the pelimenary testing, it's stated that the use of nanobots are concerned, however I have very little knowledge of the topic at hand. and how this is done, shall be explained in the simplest terms I do beleive. Now Jack please go and invite Miss. Rose in please."

After the meeting which consisted of a ditzy diva with red hair that constantly figgeted and screwed up the presentation so much that the only way she could save the research was to show them how it was done completely. She had stated that preprogramming the nanobots to take form of any preprogrammed object in their system could do amazing things. Applying the right pressure and then starting to make them take general shape of it before it could the programming could take place. There were gems, models of butterflies, bridges and even the Ifel tower at one point.

Emma Frost, to say the least, was indeed impressed on how Hawk was able to keep things cool with the board members until the presentation was done with. She already knew why Shaw had an interest in this man's company. He was making so many advances with technology that she could only guess what Shaw would do with that sort of power under his control. Hawk and Emma, had been talking so much that she didn't even realise that they had left the building and had entered another one until a waiter had interupted them.

"Dining for two tonight, Mr. Kimeraki?" The Waitor asked with a small smile, who evidently knew the man better than she did.  
"Indeed. Now if one was to program the nanobots to react to pressure instead of poking, it could single handedly capture a enemy soilder without having to fire a single round and it's pretty safe to say that the soilder alive would be carrying some pretty amazing information if kept alive. I beleive a few of my friends at the Pentagon would like to have a look at the reasearch." Hawk stated as the Waiter had lead them towards the two of them to a table.

"Agreed, I might have a silent partner or two that may take interest in it. Of course all applications for that sort of thing go through you." Emma stated as though it were a fact and not a question.

"Indeed. So tell me Miss Frost. Your not one to completely go into a situation blindly, so I have a question for you. There is a company function coming up, the Corporate ball." Hawk asked her on a serious note.

Emma Frost just raised an eyebrow to the sudden change in topic before thinking about Shaw's orders. There was more to this man than met the eye and she was more than likely going to get to know him before she would ever take him before Shaw. However something in his eyes sayed that she could say yes and not worry about any of the consquences.

"When's the date?" Emma asked after a few moments of weighing her options.

"Next Friday. You going?" Hawk asked her lightly smiling.

Emma just smirked lightly before thinking about it. "Perhaps."

"Well, It'll be something spectacular." He stated lightly as the Waiter returned. "I'll take the usual Charles, with white wine tonight."  
Emma nodded to him before thinking about it. "I'll take the Roast Duck with Honey Garlic sauce, Mash potatoes, and corn please. For a drink, I'll take what he is having."

End Chapter One  
Next: Chapter two! Enter the Darkness.

Please Review. I need Ideas, and fresh perpectives are always nice and welcome.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting with Evil Pt2

Dislcaimer: Marvel has the right to Disclaim me, DC has the right to disclaim me, My mother does not. Get the picture yet?

Chapter 2 - A Meeting With Evil.

Emma Frost had been riding in her white limo, that silly little smirk of hers never really fading from her face. One could tell that she had a good time with the CEO of Kimeraki Corporations, Hawk Kimeraki. The man was a total mystery, as though a puzzle wrapped up in another, and then another, and so on and so forth. But He didn't look at her as if she were just a flimsy peice of flesh who wanted to use her. He seemed actually never taking his eyes off of hers except when eating or blinking occasionally. And thanks to some sort of mind block around him, she couldn't read any of his thoughts period, thus making him a complete and utter mystery to her.

As her limo stopped, she looked around and noticed that they were infront of the HellFire Mansion already. She sighed, remembering the true reason as to why she was sent, however even just after one encounter; she felt her self hesitatiing. If Shaw knew this, there would be no end of the greif that would follow. Thus she dawned a mask that she used in every encounter with Sebastian Shaw and the Inner Circle. As the door opened she stepped out of the white limo, looking around before nodding to the Driver.

"Stay, Daniel. With luck I will not be to long." Emma stated as she began moving through the huge gates of the Mansion grounds, her driver looking at her retreating form and then sitting down in the Limos front seat, putting on a football game.

As soon as Emma had entered the Mansion, she had been greeted by the warm face of Sebastian Shaw himself. The man was taller than her, though not as tall as Hawk. Sleek black hair, dressed in a black italian suit made in the sixteen-hundreds. His face was of complete and utter arrogance showing in that small smirk that he had and the look in his eyes. The way he stood and his body build stated that he was capable of a lot more than most thought a rich little snot could endure.

"So, My White Queen. Tell me. How did it go? Has he decided to join our cause yet?" Shaw asked with a gleeful tone, hoping for the right answer. but seeing the look on Emma's face, and then the look in her eyes made him think differently. "You did atleast try to convince him?"

He was met with silence. This was greatly unnerveing, even for the Black King of the HellFire Club. He gestured that she follow him and that she did, as they headed down towards his office where she could give him the full debreifing. The House was laverishly filled with large paintings of various Inner Circle members, both current and old. There were Statues and suites of armor that seemed to pail on comparison to the suites that Hawk had, both in quality, quantity and makes.

Down the hallway, two lefts and then a right into a pair of large spacious doors was the office of Sebastian Shaw. It was lavished with a fire place, a state of the art entertainment system but seemed to have that old fashioned effect with the wooden frames. Book Cases littered with books on history, phsycology, Mathamatics, and a few ancient relecs and ships in bottles decorated them aswell. There was some light, though not a whole lot, giving the place that sort of theatrical look around the man who opperated in this space. There were several small chairs and and old fashioned red leather couch. Shaw took a seat upon the large leather chair behind his desk and looked at her expentingly.

"Well, What did you and Mr. Kimeraki do all day?" Shaw asked of her with a sort of murderous glint with in his eyes and a small smile that hinted trouble if he didn't get all the facts.

Emma just seemingly followed suit with a raised eyebrow before just simply recalling the events. "Late this morning I had a meeting with him, and bought the remaining stocks of his company, thus ensuring my place upon his board of directors who have little to no power against him. The man doesn't take well to disrespect, sexism, and the such. Though He's got shops under his name in many places in different countries that have a strong disliking for Americans. However, his shops are propserous and his revenue continues to grow. I'm not sure as of yet if there are any under the table deals being made about it, but I'm certain that there is something going on, considering that atleast four of his shops are in gorilla territory. During the board meeting though there was a astounding presentation made by a dizty red head. Though the presentation iitself was a complete and utter disaster, the woman was able to save it by causing a certain metal like substance to take different forms by the use of Nanobots and preprogrammed triggers. After the meeting though, Mr. Kimeraki and myself went out for supper where he invited me to the yearly ball of his company. It is only time before I get him to join us, Shaw." Emma stated as she put a finger to her chin thinking of various other things that Hawk had done to impress her.

"I see. This Nanobot technology may be useful to me. However though you have not made as much progress as I would have hoped you have made more than what I have been able to do so. I now see that coming straight forward to him was a bit rash on my part... Is there more that you wish to add." Shaw asked her with a raised eyebrow when he noticed that thinking look in her eyes.

"Indeed. Hawk has more sets of armor in the top level of his office building, in the hallway to his office. All spanning through out the centuries. Weapons that seem to be long forgotten. It is a vast collection, the Golden suite of Roman Armor to the left of the mirror is atleast worth two million dollars, and it's kept in excellent condition, improving it's value. The sword seems to even be able to cut down paper with a sudden strike. The Armor outside of his office consists of Ancient Samurai Armors. Each seeming to be important, and holding different crests upon the helmets. And even those are properly maintained. It would be surprising if those blades could kill anyone. This man could possiblely know more about history than anyone else I've ever met." Emma stated. " And there is another thing aswell, Though I suppose I hadn't concentrated enough to pick up any thing. His mind is incrediblely sheilded, Like a fortress that seems never ending."

Now that caught Shaw's attention completely. A man knowing more about history than himself, considering that the HellFire Club was founded in the sixteen hundreds. "Are you suggesting that this man as acutal suits of armor banning the centuries and all in excellent condition? The years in any archiological dig would have them disentigrated or rusted beyond worth. And you say there in fine working and in great condition? And if what you say is true, then we are greatly underestimating Hawk Kimeraki." Shaw stated with a shake of his head.

Emma just simply nodded as she started to think about redecorating her room a bit, it's not that white wasn't bad, she wanted to make it more appealing to Hawk. For some and strange and odd reason that she wasn't even going to think upon at that moment. Of course during her thoughts Shaw had dismissed her and she hadn't even noticed.

"... Frost. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were thinking about the latest fashions from Victoria's Secret. Now stop day dreaming with your fantasy women and be gone from my sight. I have much to think over." Shaw stated with a grin as he started to look around the walls of his room, as Emma got up and left with out so much as a sound afterwards. Now that had gotten Shaw's attention aswell. She had just relayed the facts to him, with out so much as a personal narrative from her somewhat disturbing young mind. There was something more going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Outside of HellFire Manor

Emma Frost was slowly walking towards her car, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. The man Hawk Kimeraki was a total utter mystery. There were so many questions that she needed to ask and yet with Shaw pressuring her into this, she didn't know if she wanted to. She just shook her head and kept walking towards the limo where the dirver who immedately noticed that Emma Frost was coming out of the building, had gotten out of the limo and opened the door for her. Of course she just got in and sat down, her eyes closed as she thought about a good deal of things.

"Miss Frost... Forgive me for being bold, however is there something wrong?" Daniel asked as he slowly closed the door and looked back to her through the rear view mirror, giving her a look that showed that he was worried.

"Everything is fine Daniel. Now to the mansion, and get a hold of my decorator. I have some questions for her, aswell as some idea's to redecorate my home. Tell her to meet me in the morning and to bring her staff." Emma stated calmly as she sat looked out the window. A heavy rainfall had come in sometime during the meeting and it was slightly un nerving considering it reflected on how she felt.

Undisclosed Location

A large man sat infront of his fire place, a ancient suite by any means rested in a glass container besdie him. The place around the man was made of Black stone, and yet the only indication that he was there was the shadowy outline that he produced. He sighed lightly as he looked out to the night sky, shaking his head lightly. Something was bothering him and it was all that was on his mind at this point in time and thing was, he found it rather nice. The thoughts of a power struggle to come brought a small smile to his face, as though he bored with the way life was at the moment.. There was a few candles lit as he sat down just looking up at the stars. Of course when they flickered he raised an eyebrow before he shook his head lightly.

"Your Early. I summoned you only two hours ago." The man said to the shadows just as a man who was cloaked in shadows came walking into the light. He had white hair and strong blue eyes. There were sets of tattoos going up all his arms and one upon his face. This man's build was that of a soilder, eligent and yet sleek. Strong, Lean, not a ounce of fat anywhere, and dressed in a set of mid-evil robes.

"The call of the Judicator is Law, My lord. You said that you had an assignment, Lord Judicator. What needs doing." The man stated with a small hint of a smile.

The man grinned lightly towards his friend and comrade in arms through many engagments. On and off the battle feild. He took out a picture of a person and held it to him. "I have a feeling that this person is going to be trying something against me and my company. I want to know who the person works for, and what they are planning." The Man stated lightly tossing the photo to him. Evidently he was worried that his home was bugged and didn't wish to give more than the basic information. The photo was all his friend needed to go on. "Now, Go Shadow. Seek them out, but do not make direct contact. And it is possible that this individual is working for someone that I've met before. If that is the case, bring me enough evidence to have them taken care of and out of my life." He ordered.

And with that there was a small bow, before the man in shadows just simply disappeared and moved off to confirm his target.

End Chapter 2

Chatper 3- The Arrival.

This is where we bring in the Xavier Institute from X-men Evolotion. However more elements to come. That's right. More to come. Feel free to review! You know how to do it. Flamers, I'll flame you!


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I really do tire of these. DISCLAIM THIS! -Throws totally random object at the Lawyers.- Beat that.

Chapter 3 - The Arrival

Ororo Munroe was a woman in her early twenties, tall, african, curvy. In all aspects of woman hood, she was a goddess. Her blue eyes were often calm, and her long white hair that just extended half way past her neck, and flowed around her like a river of water. The day was still young and she had already gotten up to take care of the plants in the garden before the children get up and cause mass mayhem. It was the first day of school and of course everything was bound to be havoc. She however just saw it as a another day to plant new plants and help the older ones with their life. She was in a simple elegent dress that went just above her ankles and a spegetti strapped tank top, tending to some plants.

Most would have thought that Ororo was just a regular human being, however she was far from it. Unlike most humans, those at the 'Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters' were all from it. Logan had an uncanny healing ability, hunting senses, and metalic bones. She on the other hand could control the weather and all aspects of it; Lightning, Hail, Tornados. It all. And that was only the tip of the ice burg. Kurt Wagner was blue and fuzzy and had a tail, thus why he had to wear a watch that created a holo gram around him to keep his true identity secret. And another, Rogue, who's mutation took away her ability to touch any sort of human at all.

Now Ororo had a series of plants from all over the world. There were plants from where she was born; Kenya. Where she was the known as a Goddess. Here she was a Wind Rider, Here she was Storm. Ororo was smiling as one of the smaller children known as Jamie came running out to meet up with several students that were off towards the BayVille High School. Of course herself, Logan, and another known as Hank McCoy, Beast who's mutation was similiar to Kurt's, however his was revolved more around a de-evolution to more of a cat like form, were all excluded from the school. he however had an keen mind for all things, including shakespear.

_"Ororo, when you get a minute, I would like you, Logan, and Hank to come and join me in the library." _Came the telepathic call of Charles Xavier. Ororo already knew that she was done weeding for the time being and had nothing else really to do, so Just walked towards a small can of water that she had to water the plants when she didn't wish to use her powers to water those under the porch and rinsed them off. She then reached towards her wash clothe and started to walk into the mansion's library enterance. the door It self was large and made of glass, the library itself was two stories high, giving the look of an older looking library. However there were books spanning from comic books to Shakespear in there.

Of course Logan was already there, having lit a cigar and looking over the news paper, with his feet upon the table. He was Canadian, and given the fact that she had not many of them in her time, she figured that they were always like that. Logan was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that seemed to cling to his built figure.

"I can't beleive this. The Rich Playboys are throwing a party and we're still not invited." Logan grumbled lightly, earning a slight chuckle to escape from Hank McCoy, who had just walked in. He had a ape like appearance, though there was also the hint of cat like features upon his face, so what had happened was that he was walking much how a ape would to keep himself balanced. Hank's body was covered in blue fur, but he was still dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a red t-shirt grinning, revealing hidden fangs.

"Alas my friend. I really don't think that us party animals would be to welcomed at the social events of the year. Strange thing is though, I was contacted personally by the host, Hawk Kimeraki, to discuss some sort of Genetic Alteration technology that is theoretical and still in the process of being fully developed. He's offered to fund research for me personally if I were to assist him in said things, though this is all under the table of course." Hank stated lightly, getting odd Looks from both Logan and Ororo. "What did I say this time?"

Logan just chuckles and shook his head as he brought his newspaper up turning the page. "The fact that your talking about this fella Hawk. Sounds to me like you were babbleing about that like you had a hot date. I'm just wondering what Mystique would say to that. I can already figure the look on her face right now. Fuzzy, I reccomend hiding that razor that you got." Logan stated, as Ororo snorted as she took a seat in the more comfortable part of the library.

"I think it's really good that Mr. Kimeraki is actually getting involved in the mutant part of Society, creating jobs and educational experiances for everyone. He's truely a good man. Though I have to wonder as to his intentions." Ororo stated just as Charles came rolling into the room with the faint smile upon his face, though Beast's face was utterly mortified.

"Logan. I would never..!" Hank stated with his mouth open and that stupid look upon his face that cause Logan to laugh and Ororo to stiffle a giggle that seemed to be seeping out anyway.

"I'm Glad your all having a good time. Logan put the Cigar out. And Hank. I'm more than certian that Raven would understand. However I'm going to have to ask you all to put off these amuseing set of events, atleast for the current moment. I'm currently going to be getting some more teachers aswell expanding the grounds again to accomidate them and more students. I want to know your feelings on this, and yes Logan, that means 'Fresh Meat' as you seem to be so loudly thinking about." Charles stated as Logan frowned.

"Professor, A question. If we are expanding the grounds again, who will be supporting the consruction? aswell as the additional funding for the school? and what exactly are you hoping to accomplish here?" Ororo asked the Professor as she sat back into her chair, as Hank walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm beginning to see that alot of people, even though have no prejudice towards mutant kind, are not doing as much as I had hoped." Charles stated as he put the tips of his fingers together. "And even those that are friendly towards our kind are loosing favor with the rest of the world. Thus I hope to change this, though we should try and give them a place to learn and be educated with out the handicap of teachers who do not share our values."

Ororo, Hank and Logan were all shocked to learn this and couldn't help but raise eyebrows towards what they had just learned. Of course Charles allowed this shock to sink in before Ororo nodded to him. "Well Charles. How are we supposed to fund the expansion, the faculty, and the expenses that we will get new. I don't mean to sound like the voice of Henry here. But everything has to be considered from every point of view possible."

"And I'm in total agreement that you asked such a thing. Thus I asked an old friend to teach here aswell, considering that he owns a fairly large company, that's making eight point nine billion dollars a year because of what he is doing. He has not only agreed to supply the materials and construction crews to get it down with in the month, but he will also be teaching here while keeping his place as CEO of Hawk Enterprises." Charles stated with a small smile as Hank nearly had a heart attack, Logan bit his cigar and Ororo needed to lean back in her chair before she passed out.

A multi billionare coming to live with them and giving them everything they needed. There had to have been a catch to this. Logan already knew as he spat out the remainders of his cigar, already slightly miffed with it. "Chuck. You ain't serious. I ain't about to be babysitting or covering for some pampered high class retard that thinks he owns the world." Logan stated, while tossing the news paper onto the table and standing up looking at the small bald man in the wheel chair.

Charles just rose a hand up in his defense before shaking his head lightly, smiling knowingly. "Logan, Please calm down. Tyson Hawk is one of the secret benefactors that chose to keep ananomious about his investments in the Xavier Institute. But I should think that you and he would get along fine, considering that you both have such similiar pasts. Tyson doesn't remember alot, however I beleive you should all know. He was a genetic Experiment for over forty years during the reign of Stalin and when Computers and Genetics were still being born. I won't go into details, however he has some what of a isolated personality at best. I suggest not pressuring him all that much. And Logan that does include you."

Logan just sat down after that, his protests completely silenced, as was Hank and Ororo. "Now if there are no further questions. I have Tyson arriving this after noon, along with another new Teacher that will taking over for Mechanics. and Tyson will be taking over for History for good reason, and you will understand Logan when you see him this evening. Ororo, If you would be so kind as to show Tyson around, and Logan if you would be so kind as to show our other friend around aswell." Charles asked them both. Logan gave a grunt that said yes all in it's own and Ororo nodded to Charles immedately, already knowing why she had been asked to show Tyson around. She was known to be patient and knew how to deal with stress cases.

"Excellent... Ah it appears our first guest has arrived first. Logan, you may wish to go and greet him. I should also tell you that he has a small cash of Russian Vodka and Cubian Cigars in his let bike pouch that he might share." At that Logan was immedately up and out the door, while Hank, Ororo and Charles looked on in disbeleif. "Well... If I knew that it was that easy to convince him to do something. I would have tried it long ago." Charles stated with chuckle, while Hank and Ororo joined in soon after. 

Outside the X-Mansion

Logan was just arriving when he saw a silver and black Honda bike that had a bunch of sort of streaks around it like a series of lightning bolts. The man was built to perfection, and he seemed to have the body of a veteran soilder. The man of mystery was dressed in a pair of army caddies with black leather bicker bootsm, a series of chains that seemed to be used for a belt loop. The upper torso had a black leather jacket, with chains dangling from the back and some really impressive steel teeth upon the shoulders. Logan to say the least was impressed by the guy infront of him. Question was, was this guy a gang member, or a veteran soilder. it was kinda hard to tell.

The man started to remove his helmet and long blue braids that went down to the man's neck seemed to just flow out. The helmet was lifted to reveal the left ear having three pericings with small dangleing earings there. The man seemed to have a well defined chin, and there was something wrong This man looked like a punker, but stood as a soilder would. Definately something wrong with the picture there. Of course Kitty came running outside towards Logan.

"Mr. Logan! I slept in. And I need a lift to school, like now!" Of course that earned a snort from the man infront of him and Logan immedately glared, before smirking.

"Alright Elf. Meet the new guy. He'll drive you." Logan stated, as the punker narrowed his eyes towards the man infront of him.

"Real mature dude. Remind me. Your supposed to be a teacher here?" The mystery man stated before he put his helmet back on and looked towards the woman known as 'Elf'. "You coming or not? I doubt you'd like to have the Bar Stalking Yeti Wannabe for a driver, or for company for that manner."

Of course that got a snarl from Logan and Kitty just gulped lightly before stepped forward and got on the bike. Of course the woman immedately wrapped her arms around her and he gunned the gas so hard that bits of rock hit the Wolverine, and then bolted off out of the gate doors and roared towards the town. Of course the funny thing was, Scotts car was just heading towards the school at a steady pace. But they were shocked when a bike pulled up on the right side of the car to see Kitty waving at them on the back of a motorcycle that they didn't know, before he gunned the gas again roaring off to the school and disappearing from sight behind a turn twenty seconds away.

"Uh... Jean... Was that Kitty on the back of Motor Cycle with a man in black leathers?" Scott asked his girlfriend who was just as shocked.

"I thought she said she'd never get on the back of one of those things ever?" Jean questioned outloud, before shaking her head and smacking Scott on the shoulder. "Scott! Get up there and catch up! We don't know who he is, or who he works for!"

Of course that got Scott out of his stupid stupor as he gunned the gas and shifted gears heading after the bike in question. but unfortuneately by the time they hit town, the bike had already stopped with Kitty clinging to the man for dear life at the end when they actually did stop. Of course prying her hands off wouldn't be a so great of an idea, so he just waited for her adrenaline to wear off. Of course when Lances jeep pulled up to the school's court yard and said owner of jeep saw what was going on, Lance was immedately out of the jeep and walking straight up to the guy on the bike.

"Hey Asshole! What do you think your doing with my girl?" Lance yelled towards the biker who seemed to be unphased by the sudden out burst as he patted Kitties head, trying to get her to calm down. Of course when Kitty finally realized Lance was there, he was glaring daggers towards the man.

"Dude. It ain't what your thinking man. I was asked by the X-wolf to give the lovely lady here a ride to school, and well I guess I went to fast. Here, You might need it more than I will." The mystery man stated, handing Kitty a elastic band for her hair. "Your Scrunchy fell off some ways down the road. I'll get you a new one later."

Of course Kitty just nodded dumbly as she looked around for her books and noticed that they weren't where they were supposed to be. But instead of her having to look for them, they were handed to her by said man on bike. "You were killing me with them when we stopped moving so I gently eased them out for you." He stated just as Lance got tired and threw a very sloppy and un-planned punch towards him, only to have it caught in one hand and then forced back with the Mystery Man's fist going straight into Lance's face.

"My young and foolish Friend. It wouldn't matter if you were the Avalanche man that the Professor warned me about. Your temper is unbeleiveable. You young pups just pick fights and hope for the best. Me on the other hand, I could kick your ass all day and night for the next week and the result would still be the same. Have a good day at school, 'Elf'." The mystery man stated as he started the engine to his ride and then road off towards the Xavier Mansion again, Passing Scott and Jean who were just pulling up and to see Kitty making Goo-goo eyes at the back of the Msytery man's back. And Lance being helped up by Toad and Blob, who were making wise cracks at how he was so easly beaten in a fist fight.

"I think it's safe to say that our friend that just past us, made some pretty big enemies out of the BrotherHood." Scott stated as Lance slowly stood up and began walking towards Kitty, and everyone started to make their way to class.

At the Institute

Logan had been sitting upon the deck just sipping some ice tea and reading the paper again. Truth be told no one questioned him when he walked back in with no one in tow, and the sudden roar of a engine that was leaving the Institute. He liked it like that. Of course the silence during the day was bliss. Especially with a bunch of Hormon-Crazy Teenagers trying to get a feel every chance they get. He couldn't help but shake his head at it as he thought about a few things. More so who the new people were going to be today and if they were any good. True he had met one breifly, however his attitude reminded him of the ice cube and how cocky he could be at times. But his thoughts were disturbed by the roar of a bike engine and then the sudden Silence. Logan just sighed and then tossed paper in the garbage before stepping inside to meet the man again.

Of course when he entered the garden enterance, he saw that the new dude was currently sitting down on a bench with his bike helmet on his lap and his bike bags on his legs while looking at a book.

"You know. I think that Kitty's boyfriend is a tad bit on the mean side. The little fella tried to take a swing at me. I thought it was like going to actually hurt when he threw that punch at me, thinking that he had super strength or something of the sort. But I guess not." The Mystery man stated as he slowly stood up looking towards Logan expectantly. "Well. Aren't you going to show me to my room and around the house."

Logan looked at him and couldn't surpress the chuckle, shaking his head. "You know. You gotta be one of the worst people that I'm ever going to work with. I'm just wondering if I'm going to regret this now or later. Well come on, Pecker Head. We got lots of ground to cover. First I show you to your room where you'll have twenty minutes to get un packed before we continue." Logan just received a shrugg of the shoulders.

"Like it's going to take me that long to get this thing unpacked. So you might aswell stick around." The Mystery Man stated, with a small smile, cracking his neck.

"So what's your name, bub?" Logan asked as they started up the stairs.

"Balgas Artanis. And your the Theatre Stalking Yeti, right?" The man replied, cracking his neck lightly with a small smile.

"Funny Guy. I'll remember that on your first danger room Session. Now unpack so that way we can get this done and over with. Your starting to get on my last nerve." Logan stated with a growl as he leaned against the doorway. Of course the unpacking consisted of walking towards the dresser, opening one drawr, and the pulling open on flap on the bags and dumping the clothes in. Before he walked towards the bed and opened up the second flap and tossed the remaining things on it and then tossed the bag and helmet into the closet and nodded towards Logan.

"Mission Un-Packing done." Balgas stated lightly, and giving a mock salute, which caused a groan from Logan as he gestured for him to follow.

Front Lawn

Ororo had been standing outside of the mansion leaning against the pillar looking around the sky. There were many clouds out, and some darker ones coming in from the west. However they wouldn't hinder anything to important. Her long white hair blew with the wind as she looked around, sighing lightly, wondering when the billionare playboy would be arriving in some fancy sports car and two diva's for wives.

However what had happened was that there was a large black limo coming up towards the mansions door step. The limo was long, sleek, and it seemed that he wished to make an enterance. Ororo of course wondered why she was stuck with the rich one. They were often sub obnoxious and annoying, trying to get into every womans pants that they could. However when the door opened and the man stepped out she was in for a real nail biter.

The man stood at a huge six foot five, with long silver hair going down his back and looked like actual silk threads coming down from his head. His face was toned and defined and he seemed to have a body of a greek god from one of those posters on Rogue's calenders. He was dressed in a pair of business pants, black italian shoes, a black silk vest with a green business shirt, with a black tie and a black dress coat. His dark steely grey eyes were hidden behind a pair of silver reflective shades as he glanced around the grounds for a moment before looking straight towards the woman infront of him.

"Good afternoon. I am Tyson Hawk." The man stated, which almost caused Ororo to have the perverbial steam come out of her ears.

End Chapter 3.

Next chatper:

Chapter 4 - Problems at School


	5. Chapter 4: Problems at School

Authors Comments: Okay Chapter four! only been working on it for a bit and now i'm interested in outside opinions. Corrective Critism is very much appreceated. Flamers. Don't bother flaming me because I really couldn't give a damn what two little paragarphs of how utterly useless and how I should give up garbage. Now that I have that out of the way. I wondering. Any personal favorites on what will happen in the next segement of our great and deleicious love life of Emma Frost and Hawk Kimeraki? REVIEW after your done.

Disclaimer: I really don't know If the little message at the beginning of the story at the end of the intro is enough. So Here's it again! Marvel has the right to Disclaim me! I reserve that right for them and them alone!

Chapter 4 - Problems at School.

"Ma'am, Are all right?" The large man asked her, with a eyebrow raised slightly, however his face didn't indicat worry, nor amusement. Just a raised eyebrow towards her as his driver got out of the limo and began walking towards the back of the car to a slowly raising trunk to reveal eight suite cases. And started to leave them beside the man right now.

"Thank you Douglas, You may leave when your ready." Tyson stated as he reached down for his suite cases, grabbing four in each hand and stood up straight, as though the weight didn't bother him at all. Of course Ororo just stood there for a moment before nodding towards him.

"My name is Ororo Munroe. Welcome to the Xavier Mansion, Mr. Hawk. Please follow me to your room." She stated as she mentally berated herself for acting like some school girl with a crush. Tyson however wasn't so much as bothered by it, as his face remained impassive. Of course they rose up the stairs in utmost silence before he broke it.

"How many students are here? Battle Capablity? Skills? Mutant Powers?" Tyson asked her and Ororo just nodded slowly as she started to think over a few things, wondering if a more active Demenstration would be better for him to grade their prowess.

"Instead of having me tell you, why not witness for yourself. There is a Danger Room session scheduled this after noon. All the older X-men will be there." Ororo responded. Tyson just merely nodded as she lead him straight ahead of him, and following Ororo down the hall. He was lead to a wing in the adult part of the mansion equiped with private bathrooms. Ororo just opened up a single door and gestured for him to go in while she leaned against the door frame. "If You would prefer to un pack first, We could finish your tour after lunch."

"No need, I memorized the skematics when I sent the construction crew to rebuild after Mystique's caused explosion." Tyson replied.

Now that got Ororo's attention in great haste. "How did you know about that? And it was you who gave us back our home?" Ororo asked slightly in awe at the man before him as he unzipped the first suit case revealing a series of suites in plastic and started to hang them up.

"Yes. Some years ago, Eric Lensher and Charles Xavier found me when I was in the worst way possible. They gave aid to me and in turn, I owe them my life. Rebuilding a house and giving back a home is a small price to pay for the kindness that they have shown." Tyson replied to Ororo as he went back to the suite case and started to put things away again. "As for knowing how it had occured. She had snuck into one of my facilities and stole blue prints to the Xavier Mansion and it's sub Basement. It doesn't take a rocket scientist when she did, what she had to Xavier when she destroyed the mansion." He stated through an emotionless mask as he continued to un pack.

"I see. You seem to have a good knowledge of this place. " Ororo Stated with the hint of a smile. That deserved to cause a slight twitch of Tyson's lips to go upwards. Thing was it disappeared as soon as it appeared. 

"Knowledge is key in everything. awell as a disadvantage in the same regard." Tyson stated as he stood up straight and began to move towards the bathroom. Ororo looked towards him, with a raised eyebrow before turning to leave.

"Miss Munroe. I am still new to this place, even though I helped rebuild it. If you are willing, Perhaps you and I could talk tonight?" Tyson asked her lightly.

With that Ororo smiled softly, thoughtfully thinking about it before nodding. "Alright. When?" She asked him looking towards him expentantly.

"On a first date, Your garden perhaps." He replied. Ororo however just smiled and nodded to him in return.

"I'll be ready by seven." She stated simply before she started to walk away, however was stopped by the phone ringing on the wall in the hallway. "Hello. Xavier Institute, Ororo Munroe speaking. How may I be of help?"

"Ororo? It's Jean. You better get down here quick, and with the a car. We got problems. Don't ask, just come!" Jean stated as she hung up the phone. Tyson however saw the worried expression upon her face and was moving with her as she hung up the phone and moved towards the enterance right were Logan and Balgas were standing.

"Logan. Come, there is a problem at ths school, and Jean asked us to take the car." Ororo stated as she reached out and grabbed some keys from the rack while While the other three walked towards the door. Balgas already cracking his knuckles in anticipation for a fight. Logan could tell that he loved it as much as he did. This place would never be the same again. As soon as they loaded up the X-van they were off. 

Bayville HighSchool

Jean had been pacing up front, having a hall pass to now be out there while waiting for the X-van to pull up. Of course there were several officers trying to detain Lance Advers. and were doing a very good job of it. However the Brother Hood wasn't around. Quick Silver was still with Magneto since the Apacolypse incident, Wanda had disappeared after it. Scott and Jean Decided to take a extra year of high school, Fred and toad were still around with Lance. But they seemed to be more of a little bit of a Possy than anything else. However Fred had food poisoning and was sent home with Toad for food poisoning when he tried to eat the Cafeteria's special.

"Jean, Any sign of them yet?" Scott asked as he walked out of the school in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His sunglasses gleaming in the given sun, were still keeping the bazooka's behind his eyes hidden.

"No, not yet. I only got a hold of them ten minutes ago. How's Kitty?" Asked Jean.

"The School Nurse says that Lance beat her up real big. She has a black eye, and bruised cheek bone. A few bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle. Good thing it didn't get anything worse than that." Scott stated as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Lance is going to have hell to pay when Logan finds out about what happened."

Of course Jean noticed the X-van coming up with two presences that she was un familiar with. With that she pointed towards the van and Scott nodded just as it was pulling up, Ororo being the driver and Logan hopping out in his casual clothes, claws ready to tear someone apart. However there was also another man, the one with silver hair and dressed in a fancy business suite, and then the punker they had noticed earlier.

"Okay, Rug rats. It's obvious that you guys are stressed about something." Stated Balgas as he cracked his knuckles grinning viciously. "Who do you want me to hit first?"

"Actually we already hit the guy who did it, and he's off to jail. It's Kitty. Lance beat the living crap out of her." Now that got the punker serious. He nodded slowly before looking him dead int he eyes.

"So, Where is she?" He asked in a tone that promised pain towards the young man who did this to the Elf.

"She's in the nurses office. Kitty's getting taken care of right now." Scott replied, causing Balgas to walk around him and up the stairs to the school.

With that Tyson, Logan and Ororo looked towards each other before looking towards Jean and Scott before they moved to follow Balgas. Into the school, Of course several of the teachers and students glared at them while they passed, And Tyson's ear twitched when he heard something about Mutants attacking their own kind. He had to smack Logan on the side of his head with his cane after that comment as they moved into towards the Nurses station, as the man radiated killing intent of the most powerful kind. Of course Balgas was already looking at Kitty while she tried to smile, but was doing a pitiful job with the lack of pain meds that the nurse was not to give to students.

"Wow. that's a good one." Balgas stated lightly and grabbed a canteen from his pocket and took a swig and offered it to Kitty. "Whiskey?" He asked.

"I'm only a teenager! I can't have that!" Kitty exclaimed hitting his arm with her good one. He just shrugged lightly as he took another drink and held it out to her again.

"So what? You able to stand and make wise cracks at me, stumpy. Your old enough to have a swig. Just not to much." Balgas stated as Kitty took the canteen. Tyson couldn't hide the small smirk that appeared on his face and Logan was grinning like a mad man, knowing what happens to happen next. Kitty took a drink...

And it went coming right out her nose and her squeeling like a little school girl.

"What is it!? Poison?" Kitty exclaimed before wanting to take another sip and it actually went down this time when Balgas took it away and took a drink himself.

"Close enough, Elf. Now come on. Let's go get the medic to get you a clean bill of health before I scream at you for dating such a retard of a boyfriend." Balgas stated with a grin as he started to pick her and looking towards the others, all having knowing smiles, excpet for Tyson, who had only one raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Can we stop gawking like a bunch of idiots and get out of here. Hostitals creep me out with all the female vampires, the blood sucking machines of doom, and the doctors of certain death!" Balgas exclaimed earning a chuckle from Logan, a giggle from Ororo and a order from Tyson to Scott and Jean to report to him after school. Of course Kitty was blushing lightly as she was being carried like a small child in the arms of a huge man. Of course Lance never thought of doing that sort of thing, and thus caused her to blush futhermore when Logan told her that she wouldn't ever be able to let this one down.

X-mansion

Of course Kitty was in bed, after having her wrist and ankle properly dressed and been given orders to stay away from school for atleast a good three weeks to allow for a proper re-cooperation. Of course, Kurt and Jean wouldn't leave her alone until Balgas had to come in and shout at them to get out to allow Kitty to get some sleep. And now Balgas had Kitty all to himself, while they just sat back and talked. He was upon a pink fluffy bean chair and she upon her bed, laughing her head off at some of the stupid stories he was telling her.

" So yeah, The dude bumped me and then he had the gual to sit down beside me trying to get his torch started. Now the funny thing was when the sparker didn't work, he turned the nozzle to himself, turned up the gas and oxygen and started to try and spark it again! And of course I was thinking ' this would be be so funny if I lit him for him.' Now granted It is dangerous to even try something like that but... It was just so tempting that I did it anyways." Balgas said with a huge laugh, waiting for Kitty to peice it together.

Of course she put her hands to her mouth and tried to supress the giggle that would eventually hurt her ribs, and failed misserablely.

"NO!" She squeeked before holding her side in absolute mirth.

"Oh yeah. It came on alright, right into his apron. So I'm just looking at him as he drops the torch and I grab the bloody thing before it hits the gasoline tanks, and then everyone is looking at him as he ran around the room. and I'm just pointing and laughing as soon as I put out the torches and I'm just laughing hard core. So yeah, when the teacher sees the smoke, He just blinks and then joins us in the laughing and then he opens up the door and the guy runs out side, squeeling as he rolls in the snow putting himself out." Balgas stated with a huge grin as Kitty tried to catch her breatheing. It was starting to press nine pm. and He knew that Kitty more than likely wanted some sleep.

"Well I suppose I best be letting you get some sleep..." He stated as he slowly got up, only to have his hand grabbed and yanked on to come back.

"NO... Please..." Kitty stated in a somewhat pleading voice, as though she were scared of something that would come out of her closet and eat her.

_'Oi. Wheelz! I'm going to be spending the night in Kitty's room. I don't think leaving her alone is going to be the safest idea at the moment. and Rogue left on the feild trip today and won't be back for two days right?'_ Asked Balgas who just stood there looking at Kitty's eyes, before sighing.

_'Yes Rogyue did leave for that feild trip and I agree entirely. I shall inform Ororo and Logan when their doing their nightly routines around the campus not to be alarmed by your presence in her room.'_ Replied Charles, as Balgas started to return to his chair, and taking off his socks and boots and putting them infront of him.

"Alright, Pretty-Kitty. You convinced me. I'll stick around. But don't be undressing me with your eyes or powers, or this'll be the last time you see me in a good mood!" He warned with a wagging of his finger, grinning lightly towards her, who just seemed to blush at the thoughts and then laid down to sleep.

"Never crossed my mind." She stated as she yawned and fell with a grin.

"Sure it didn't." He replied, with a smirk before kicking his feet up and laying back on the bean bag chair.

Little did they know that there was now a betting pool now going on through out the institute on how long it would be until they got together.

Tyson Hawk's room

"So, your saying that a pack of mutants, known as the Brotherhood, lead by this woman named Mystique, has been causing this town parrel and the world threats? I do not like this at all. Mr. Summers. Tell me, You've stated that you have had ample opportunities to kill her, and yet you have not. Explain this to me." Tyson stated as he sat at his desk, looking over several peices of critical information that had not been given to him during his interview with Charles.

"You make us sound like mercenaries! We just don't kill anyone with our powers, or it makes us no better than them." Scott stated towards the man who was critizing everything they stood and beleived in.

"Ah. An idealist in the face of danger, and a soilder only when you really need to be, like in the situation of Apocalypse. You didn't hesitate to use deadly force and killing intent against him. Tell me, what makes him so much different than the others that you have faced? Magneto? Juggarnaut? Blob? Toad? Mystique?" Tyson stated as he pushed further on Scotts buttons, "What happens when one of them takes a hostage. Say your girlfriend, Jean, and do terrible things to her before letting you know they even have her? What will stop you then? Your going to need to learn to let go of your stupid Idealist ways, Just as I had at one point." He stated as he waited for a reaction.

Of course he got exactly what he wanted. Scott was loosing his cool, and there were clenched fists, while Jean on the other hand was trying to keep Scott calm about everything.

"I see. As a leader and role model for your men Scott. Your the one that is going to have to make that call in the long run. You know this, and yet you don't acknowledge the fact that Mystique could be in this very room, studying your movements, and when the moment is right. She will slit your throat." Tyson stated calmly as he stood up reaching for his cain and waving a hand. "You are both dismissed. Gather your friends up in the morning at six thirty A.M For Logan's training. If I have to come up here to get you. You will run the entire morning with out breaks." he commanded as he began to leave the room.

Of course when he left Scott slammed his fist into a book looking towards the wall, knowing he was being berated like some sort of kid being taken out to the wood shed. "Who does he think he is? Lecturing us about how we did our job then?"

"Scott, He's preparing us for the inevitable. I know his words were harsh, but he seemed to be trying to make you think more than just what sort of good your doing for both sides. He seems to be speaking from personal experiance on when it's going to come down to crossing the line between choosing life and death." Jean stated, trying to be the neutral person when she to was extremely angry with Tyson.

"Yeah, well. He didn't need to make it sound like it was my fault." Scott stated as he crossed his arms and made his way out of the room, grumbling, while still in ear shot of Tyson who had been hiding around the corner. He just shook his head and began moving towards the front enterance, seven o'clock coming around soon.

"They have along way to go." Tyson stated As he disappeared to the gardens.

End Chapter 4

Chapter 5 - The Bank Robbery.


	6. Chapter 5: The Bank Robbery

Authors Note: For those of you who don't like Emma Frost, Deal with it. Flamers you are ignored, and beleive me when I say it does nothing to alter the plots I have set out. As for those who have Idea's please include them into your review and I will run them by my editing squad in my msn. Thank you for your time, and I need a beer... funny stuff. Now I'm off to watch TMNT movie, and I'm still considering if I'm going to put the Turtles into this. Also for an idea for another Fanfic, New Golbin in the Justice League! Madame Web interfers with death and sends him there! FEED BACK at the end of ths story. Don't forget to have love interests please. And the reasons I ask for outside opinions is because I feel the people should be included with that one as I got no idea what I'm going to do for the plot yet.

Disclaimer: Disclaim this. - throws totally random object at the creaters of X-men: Evo.- That solves that.

Chapter 5 - The Bank Robbery.

Hawk was looking over several contracts with S.H.E.I.L.D. noticing new software for state of the art targeting systems that were just developed last month. Then there was that metalic form that he had been in the board meeting looking over that presentation that he couldn't completely remember. His black hair was short and put into spikes, and his dark eyes holding a sort of edge to them as always. He noticed that the contracts had very little risk to him or his company, and with S.H.E.I.L.D. using them, there was very little risk for them to be used against the innocent. Hawk looked around before he slowly stood up and looked at his watch. He had lunch date with Miss Frost who seemed to need to meet with him.

He nodded towards his guards and thought about it, did he want his limo or did he want his car. "Bring me my Honda two-thousand." He commanded as he moved towards the elevator, the guards immedately reacting by bringing out a cellphone and calling the personal car takecarer and issued the orders of what was needed. Of course his commands were given with out ill cause or effect and when he arrived to the front, his car was waiting for him.

It was black with no roof and leather seats, the sides seemed to have white whisps of paing around it, shapeing it out to be a dragon. Upon the hood there was a crest that was ancient in time and long forgotten to the world, but not to him. It was a Red dragon circleing around a might pheonix, of course it was much more artsy than anything now. He nodded towards the takecarer as he got into the machine, running his hand over the steering wheel and the manual steering colomn and smiled. He ignited the engine, it coming to life before he roared down the road shifting gears with ease, used to those sorts of speeds in a enclosed enviroment. He was criss crossing through lanes, cutting people off, much like most rich kids do when their out on their first date, thing was he gave road rage a whole new meaning behind the wheel.

However he raised an eyebrow as a thought hit him. He was the gentleman and needed to pay for their food. That much was certain and as of late, he had not problem with it, except the waitors at those resturants liked big tips. With that he immedately made a extremely sharp turn hitting the brakes slightly, down shifting before roaring down the road again, moving towards his bank. He stopped at the huge New York City Royal Bank Division office, before he parked and turned off the engine, putting in a code and then putting the alarm on moving towards the bank. Of course he noticed several vans outside with various different company names upon them. Small businesses he figured as he moved into the bank and looked around the line.

He just shook his head and smiled faintly, knowing that he was going to be in for a small wait. However what he didn't count on was the fact that some of those men in there seemed to hold themselves like any soilder would, powerful body and straight shoulders. He raised an eyebrow however made no move to stop them as he got into the line up people looking towards him. He just shook his head when several shots went off.

"Alright, Everyone! Stay calm, we're taking over the bank!" Said one company man and that got everyone's attention as all the people hit the floor immedately without needing to be told once.

_"Cowards." _He thought to himself before he turned to look towards the supposed leader. There was a set of bandana's around their faces, sunglasses ball caps, and no identifiable characteristics that he could make out. He was impressed, he thought that the pleace was going to be robbed by rank ametuers but these people seemed to know what they were doing.

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero boys. Let's teach him what happens to heros." The leader stated as he took the machine gun and unloaded an entire clip into his gut sending him sprawling upon the ground in a small pool of blood, eyes closed and no movement.

"Let's make an example out of this hero ladies and gentlemen, stay down upon the ground and we won't hurt you." The leader said as he moved towards the large vault and cash regesters. 

Else where

"... Your clinging to that soda pretty hard, Jack. What's up?" A officer looked towards his partner in justice, shaking his head laughing.

"The wife would bust my balls like they were eggs if she found out I was downing that stuff. That's why god invented mouth wash to, Raiden." Jack replied.

Both men were in standard uniforms, sitting in the cop car looking around and keeping their eyes out for any problems. Side arms included, night sticks in the back seat, however in their trunk they held a large selection of automatics, bullet proof armor with various symbols on it, explosive rounds and all sorts of other things. Yes they were regular boy scouts, having had quite a few deals with the black market, keeping their purchases their secret, incase they would need the fire power.

"And mine allows me to do what ever I want, that's the differences that make this country what I love..." Raiden said but cut off before he could finish by the radio.

The small black box ordered them, with them both grinning and sighing at the same time. 

"Hero time?" Jack asked.

"Hero time." Raiden replied as he put on the sirens and started to move through the city streets, just as Jack grabbed the mic.

"Central, Be advised. Mayhem and Chaos on route now." Jack said with a laugh putting the little black box back. They both shared a laugh as several other people over the radio groaned over it, sending complaints about why they didn't need to show up.

"You know. I don't think they like our double act? Maybe we should look into finding us some more odd balls to join our merry crew?" Raiden laughed out loud as the moved throught streets, swaying and all those fancy cop moves that you usually see in the movies being put into real life.

"Why not. I heard Mel Gibson is looking for work, He might actually give the department some bad rep for once." Jack laughed. "But, alas, Johnny Depp is still wanted. A true tragedy there. And Bruce Willis seems to enjoy getting dirty and having rockets fired at him."

Bank at the bank

"Looks like the cops got here before we could get out. Should we bring in our reinforcements?" One man said and the leader shook his head lightly.

"No, I planned that this would happened. We're going to use what good old magicians use. The art of illusion." The leader said as he sat down upon the desk of a man's desk looking around. "Too bad we had a hero though, I didn't want to have to risk the rounds."

"Yeah well, we could have used him more than anyone else here. That was Hawk Freeman." The man said, which immedately caught the Leaders attention and he immedately groaned slapping his hand against his forehead.

"The King pin isn't going to like that at all. That puts several of his projects in the dirt now. I ain't going to hear the end of it." The leader said shaking his head, however one of the men brought in one of those special telephones that was a direct line to the cop negotiator. "How pathetically predictable. Well Might aswell use Hawk Freeman's name to our advantage." He said as he picked up the telephone shaking his head.

"This is Sgt. Amelia Grant, Am I speaking with the one in charge?" The female known as Grant asked.

"Indeed you are, You may call me Victor, Miss Grant. I saw you on the television two years back for your excellent performance in a drug bust against several of my associates. Here's the plan, follow it to the letter and no one else need be hurt. And as in else, I mean someone has been killed as an example to your cause. Now bring food, drinks, blankets and a DVD player with a twenty movies with in the hour. Those are our demands for now, failure to comply will result in a penalty and for that to happen, you'll be dreading it. Now you may ask any ten questions that need an answer for a yes or a no." 'Victor' stated with a small grin, as several of his men gathered around to hear the plot unfold to the story. There was a slight pause indicating that she was telling her men to get what was needed.

"Alright, your demands are on the way, now you have to tell me. who is hurt? are there Children there? Are there any in need of a doctor?" Grant asked, already knowing that there was one dead.

"To answer your questions in order. No one else, Yes and No. However that was three and the first was not a yes or no question, you forfeit the rest of them. The time is ticking and I am not a patient man, when the goods have been delivered by a four by four truck with no hood or top over the box, and men dressed in their boxers, you will receive further instructions." He stated as he hung up the phone, earning a round of applause from the men inside, as the sentries were clapping aswell shaking their heads. The building was four stories tall, and held many offices, that had shades drawn and more hostages added the pile down stairs. No one resisted.

"Maybe I should look into a carreer in the theatre. I might actually be suited for that. Get out the phone and call troop two. I need to know if they have done their task completely to the letter." The man who was named Victor said smiling. One of the men nodded and they immedately obeyed. "Next get me our second division. Their going to try and breach from the roof, cover all vents with card board in neccessary, Board doors, and set up traps in the ventialtion systems that come from the roof. Sent up traps in the upper offices, all of them. I leave nothing to chance. Should they come through those doors I want them to know pain. I want us boxed in until phase two can be implimented tonight." He commanded.

Outside Command Post

Sgt. Grant was looking absolutely vivid, not only had she been dictated to by some pompos jerk, she had been done so by a man that thought killing people was a mere game! A GAME! She was dressed in a womans business suite that was black with a grey vest and a locket around her neck. She had long black hair, and a japanese looking face. She had been decorated two years ago for handeling a drug bust that made her carreer and sinched a promotion for her. But right now, her tanned face was knitted into a dark scowl that promised pain to any one who stepped out of line.

Of course Jack and Raiden decided to show up at that specific moment, in their squad car with complete hydrolics causing it to bounce around as they entered the post. Of course the knuckle head duo wouldn't be complete with out music blaring from their speakers. Today it was 'Here Comes the Boom!' by P.O.D.. And of course they turned off the speakers much to the dismay of the other people who seemed to be enjoying their enterance and got out. They walked towards the back of their car and started to put on their gear, when they were done, the put the under taker to shame with the amount of guns they had. Of course Sgt. Grant just looked at them shaking her head and smiling.

"Just what do you two think your doing with all those guns? You only have the two arms and how many latches on your vests and belts?" Grant asked with a grin shaking her head. "And Grenades to? What exactly are you expecting in there. World War four?"

Of course the guys both looked at each other and then at her before smiling. "Your right. No Grenades..." They both tossed the grenades back into the back of the car and started to pull out large round things that looked like rocket launchers. Now that got Grant's attention wondering just where had they gotten those!

"You guys got permits for those?" She asked, pointing at the large weapons, somewhat jealous at them.

With that the men started making their way to that old fashioned fire escape with metal railings. "You know us. Of course not. But you've never complained now. Why you jealous that they got more fire than you, babe?" Jack asked, earning a high five from Raiden and a dark glare from Grant.

"Just wait you little shit. I'm going to kick the living hell out of you when you get home!" She roared towards her husband and earning a really big laugh from Raiden shaking his head.

"You know. I really think she does like you? Tell me, do you get the crop or the spurs?" Raiden asked as he started to climb up the fire escape shaking his head lightly.

"Both ... I'm Doomed. Might aswell call the Morgue and make reservations... No, screw the morge, call the undertaker. I'm going to need a casket to get out of there dead!" Jack groaned in good humor as he to started to climb up.

"I'll be sure to write it down on your tombstone." Raiden muttered as he cut the chatter making their way to the roof.

Inside the Bank

"How pathetically predictable. They've sent a team in, and the dead line for the demands are only twenty minutes away. A pity. They were doing so well." The leader stated just as he started to down the reminder of his water.

"Sir..." One man called out.

"What is it, Reggy." The leader called out moving towards the man who was evidently looking for something.

"Where's the body?" Was all that Reggy stated.

Now that had been a completely different question that he hadn't been expecting. He and several others turned their heads looking around for blood trails or something to lead them to the body, but they never found any. Several men, including the leader cocked their guns, making sure that they were fully loaded.

"Alright men. Looks like we got a ghost on our hands. Lock and Load. I want it exercised." Victor stated, just as the men started to walk around the area, but little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows where they didn't bother to look.

Back with the leader

Victor was looking around the hallways, checking the offices and the remainders of the vault. How could a single body, that had thirty rounds in it, just disappear? Thing was, It couldn't. Dead is dead. He saw the blood, He saw the body and he saw the eyes just roll back and fall. There was something he was missing.

However his musings were interupted by gun fire. and then a large explosion. There was lots of screaming as he ran to a window to see what was going on outside, the hostages had ran outside, and the police were now breaching! Crap. He didn't expect this. However his musings were cut short before his head rolled to the floor by a log, his face serious as he rolled upon the ground and the body landing ontop of it.

-On the rooftop-

Jack and Raiden, along with a SWAT team had heard everything inside, and to say the least, they were indeed surprised. There were ten men in total, however when they heard the shots, and then the screams they breached, braking down the door and moving down the stairs quickly, checking each floor. There were two men who were setting up explosive devices on the second floor and third floor, who were quickly handled with extreme negotiations. But when they reached the bottom of the staires, they found a massacre.

Some men were missing heads, others were unidentifyable and were obviously dead. Some men were scorched to hell. It was a mess, and they all knew it to. They started to check around, and noticed that one man's foot was peeking out of a office doorway.Slowly Jacked moved into the room, checking it before noticing the headless corpse and the body fo Hawk Kimeraki, which Jack immedeately checked him.

"Porky Pig, this is road runner. We need a ambulance and emergency care team immedately. We have a civilian down, apoximately twenty years of age, black hair and blue eyes, seems to have been stabbed four times by a combat knife of sorts. Repeat. Emergency care unit needed now!" Jack screamed into the radio, just as Raiden came walking in and dropped a bag of C four and metal balls right beside him.

Came the reply from Grant. and then there was a irritated growl over it. 

"Babe, I would love to talk to you about this. However now is not the time. GET THAT DAMN CREW IN HERE NOW! Hawk Kimeraki has been stabbed four times and I don't want to be sued right now." Jack Roared back.

"They were going to turn the hostages into walking time bombs. It's like something out from the damn movies. Sloppy, but effective. All they need is a few canisters and they would have no problem sending them out and picking us apart." Raiden said looking at the mess in the office. "I think it is safe to say that someone did our job for us."

"You think? Come on. We need to get this guy on a stretcher fast and get him the hell out of there." With that he started to move corpses to the side to get the stretcher in, knowing full well that he was going to need to make a full report in the morning, as well as make a full apology to his wife before he even dared go into his bedroom with in the next week.

Grant thought to himself shaking his head, while Raiden shook his head. 

"You brought this on your self and no your not staying at my place this time. I remember what happened that time and I'm still paying for the damages to my apartment." Raiden said with a small 'I told you so smile.'

End Chapter 5.

Authors Notes:

Yes i know, over dramatic. However wasn't Hawk Shot? Didn't he have a full clip in him? Then how did he get stabbed fouri times? Oh yes. the plot thickens.


End file.
